


super mr. triangle

by darlingtimes



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25489156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingtimes/pseuds/darlingtimes
Summary: Will Tsuzuru ever get that Super Mr. Triangle?
Relationships: Ikaruga Misumi/Minagi Tsuzuru
Comments: 6
Kudos: 60





	super mr. triangle

**Author's Note:**

> if tsuzuru asks what a super mr triangle is and misumi replies with super mister triangle, then it can be anything, right?! anyway, i say this with every ship i write but they're cute. hope you enjoy! thanks for reading!

“So, Ikaru--um, Misumi...”

It wouldn’t hurt to ask, right? Maybe Misumi would give him privileges because they were dating now. Not that, uh, he really cared either way. But it wouldn’t hurt to ask.

“What is it, Tsuzuru?” Misumi lifted the cat he was playing with into the air and smiled at Tsuzuru, who was sitting on the courtyard bench, taking a break from his script writing.

He took a breath and said, “I’m going to finish the script soon, and I worked pretty hard on it. Would you give me a prize for… Motivation? Like, maybe, a Super Mr. Triangle…?”

“Why would I give you a Super Mr. Triangle?”

“Oh. Yeah, I… thought so.” Nope, nope, he was _not_ gonna feel down about this. Misumi gave the same answer every time, so suck it up, Tsuzuru, you’ll never get a Super Mr. Triangle…

“You already have a Super Mr. Triangle!”

“Huh?”

Before he could look up, Tsuzuru was smothered in a full-body Misumi hug. (Seriously, the guy moved like a ninja. It usually took Tsuzuru at _least_ a minute to uncross his legs if he was sitting on the ground like Misumi was. Though that could just be because he has to uncross them after writing papers for five hours straight.)

“Meee. I’m Super Mr. Triangle!”

“Seriously?! It wasn't some version of that mascot thing?!”

“Nope! I can give you a motivational hug, though!”

Tsuzuru sighed and squeezed Misumi back, smiling a little. Okay then, mystery solved, triangle acquired, motivation increased.


End file.
